Para una segunda Oportunidad
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: ¡Viviendo el cuento de hadas! Con la persona que más amas. Pero todo cambia cuando muere 1 mes antes de la boda... Destrozada, cambiante, malhumorada ¿Podrás levantarte y seguir tu camino? ¿Harán tus amigos que te des cuenta de la verdad? ¿O has estado equivocada desde el principio? Vuelve a disfrutar, vuelve a sonreír, y entonces por favor, tomate una segunda oportunidad (Re-sub)
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail y todos sus respectivos personajes, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es producto de mi imaginación. **

**Atte: Reino Inquieto**

* * *

Lucy caminaba en medio de la calle al lado de sus amigas, Levy y Juvia. La primera, era una hermosa rubia de ojos color miel y un cuerpo curvilíneo y envidiable para cualquier mujer, busto firme, cintura pequeña, caderas medias y trasero levantado, una joya, una mujer hecha y derecha de 24 años. Levy, era una mujer de 24 años también, pero parecía una niña, era pequeña, no tenía mucho busto, cintura pequeña, y con su aspecto infantil, bien podría ser la clave de la prolongación de la vida, de ojos avellana y un cabello salvaje, celeste azulado. La segunda, tenía un físico más desarrollado que Lucy, Juvia tenía la piel muy nívea, muy clara, el cabello azul como sus ojos, era un poco más alta, también una envidia, y donde fuera, los hombres se daban vuelta a mirarla.

_ ¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí juntas!_ exclamó la segunda, muy animada_ ¡Lu-chan! ¿Qué crees que sucederá?

_ ¡Juvia cree que a Lucy-san le encantará visitar a los chicos!_ Juvia sonrió, pero la rubia no lo hizo.

_ ¿Enserio?_ solo preguntó

_ ¡Está Claro que será así!_ gritó Levy_ Estamos aquí por ti.

_ Lucy-san, Juvia sabe que no es fácil, pero por favor, no puedes simplemente deprimirte, debes salir adelante_ la mujer de 26 años tomó a la rubia de los hombros y la calmó.

_ Vale_ suspiró.

Entendían que tal vez no estaba lista para olvidar. No ahora, tal vez, nunca podría estarlo. Solo caminaron, mirándose y con una seña, ambas asintieron; Lucy estaba bien, pero a la vez no, y es que no sabían cómo explicar que la rubia mantuviera esa actitud frente a los hechos; tampoco sabían cómo manejar la situación… ¿Cómo hacerlo? No te enseñan en la escuela como afrontar una perdida. Pero aún así, debían intentarlo, por su amiga. Ambas sabían que no estaban solas

La verdad era que, Lucy había conocido a Sting Eucliff hacía 4 años, cuando salió junto a sus amigas a un bar, era la primera vez de la rubia en ese tipo de eventos, y solo iban a disfrutar el momento. Pero todo se puso incomodo con la canción "Fuiste tú" (Arjona) Por ese entonces, Juvia había terminado con Bora, un idiota que no se la merecía. Cuando de pronto, la rubia dio una vuelta, y allí estaba él, solo, y se dirigía hacia ella, no por algo especial, pero Sting era del tipo que no soportaba la compañía de la gente extraña o de esos lugares, y se percató que la rubia tampoco estaba cómoda. El rubio pensó en tener una compañera de conversación al verla. 1 año y medio después, él se le declaraba, y ella también, a una semana de pedirle ser su novia, se daban el primer beso. Todos estaban muy felices con esa relación. Hacía 1 año justo que el rubio le había pedido matrimonio, tirándose en paracaídas en un día de campo, con un enorme cartel junto a su hermano Rogue, fue tan romántico ver descender el papel que simplemente decía: "Lucy te quiero a mi lado" Al principio no lo entendió, pero el "hombre pájaro" no se detuvo allí, así que quitándose el paracaídas ya en el suelo, fue corriendo, se arrodillo ante la rubia y le dijo "Lucy, por favor, cásate conmigo" No hubo mucho que decir, la boda fue puesta para 11 meses, para que se casaran justo antes de terminar un año, una forma romántica para decir simplemente que contarían como sus vidas juntas desde otro año. Y 8 meses después comenzaron los preparativos, al mes siguiente hubo una fiesta de compromiso, y al siguiente mes, un funeral.

Sting era un muchacho respetuoso, bondadoso y amable, había veces que era juguetón y otras en las que era un ogro, como si ese ser tan dulce cambiara y explotara, pero inmediatamente solucionaba sus problemas, era burlón, extrovertido, práctico, romántico, a veces sentimental y otras frio. A veces se peleaban, pero como toda pareja, pronto aprendieron a amar sus diferencias, aceptar por ejemplo que Lucy era una comedora compulsiva de azúcar, y él un chico bastante sano, que prefería una ensalada: o aceptar que el rubio era un descuidado, que bien podía salir a comprar sin camiseta, y que la rubia era una maniática de la apariencia. A ambos les molestaba el lado opuesto de los dos. Pero también, les encantaban cosas similares del otro, como por ejemplo el hecho que fueran callados, tranquilos, sumisos hasta cierto grado, con una idea de justicia parecida, creían que el mundo se dirigía al mismo punto, que debían hacer algo para cambiarlo. Se reían de las mismas cosas, y uno, era la sombra del otro y viceversa, tan iguales. Pero todo cambió, la madrugada que Sting decidió salir a trotar, también un hombre de 40 años decidió ponerse al volante estando ebrio, tan ebrio como para pisar el acelerador en vez del freno una vez había pasado encima de la vereda y había acorralado al deportista rubio. A 160 kilómetros, el rubio ni siquiera tuvo dolor, tal vez solo un segundo para reflexionar que iba a morir, y dejó de existir.

La noticia fue devastadora. "¿Hola? Habla la jefa de enfermeras del hospital, necesitamos que usted venga a identificar a una persona, éste fue el último número registrado" Cuando llegó, había policías hablando a través de sus radios. En la morgue había dos policías y un medico, a una señal del policía, abrieron la bolsa del cadáver, y allí estaba él. Como un ángel que acaba de dormir después de una extenuada noche. ¿Qué fue lo que hiso primero? ¿Darse cuenta que todo lo que estaba viviendo era real o gritar? Negándose a creer la realidad, corriendo a intentar despertarlo, porque no podía estar muerto… No ahora, aún no. ¿Cómo su felicidad se iba tan rápido? Los policías probablemente tuvieron pena por ella. Y luego nada, solo el funeral. Tediosa forma de joderse la psiquis, que la mente comience a hacer planes, aparecen los ¿Qué pasaría si yo hubiera hecho esto o lo otro?, ¿Podré vivir? ¿Sabré vivir? Mientras el ataúd descendía a la yerta tierra, al frio sub-suelo, todos dejaron una rosa blanca sobre el ataúd, y mientras aún tiraban tierra, el silencio de lo formal, se cortó con los desesperados gritos de la rubia por intentar tirarse a la tumba con él, mientras Natsu la agarraba de la cintura, evitándole dañarse, mientras sus amigas intentaban calmarla, mientras los más cercanos lloraron amargamente.

_ ¡Oh, Lucy!

_ ¿Natsu?_ pregunto más sorprendida.

Se suponía que todos se reunirían en un café que estaba solo a unas cuadras, pero el Dragneel estaba frente a ella y no al café. No entendía cómo es que él siempre aparecía de los lugares más extraños posibles, sonrió. Natsu siempre le hacía sonreír, tal vez era la única persona que podía sacarle una sonrisa.

_ ¡Levy y Juvia también!_ exclamó sorprendido_ Adelántense… Nosotros tomaremos un pequeño desvío_ sonrió.

_ ¿Estás seguro, Natsu-san? Juvia cree que sería mejor ir directamente_ dijo la ojiazul.

_ ¡No importa!_ saltó Levy, haciéndose notar_ Solo no La devuelvas tan tarde, y si se demoran mucho me enojaré contigo Natsu_ le apuntó con el dedo, enojada_ Y le diré a Erza "quien" pisó su pastel de crema.

_ S-si…_ dijo tragando pesado_ Lo prometo…

_ ¿Estás segura? Juvia cree que…_ decía preocupada la chica de piel lunar.

_ ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¿Cuál era nuestro tema de conversación?_ la pequeña la tomó del brazo_ ¡Ah, me acordé! ¿Te acuerdas de ese chico tan guapo que nos miraba?

Y así desaparecieron entre la gente de la calle. Levy había actuado rápido y Juvia no se había dado cuenta que ambas solo estorbarían allí. Natsu volvió a sonreír, la rubia le miró extraña, levantando una ceja, sabía que no preguntarían por ellos si se demoraban unos minutos más, siempre y cuando llegaran a esa fiesta, todo estaba bien, y también sabía que Levy no cumpliría su amenaza si ella le enviaba un texto pidiendo disculpas por el retraso.

_ Natsu la verdad es que no esperaba encontrarme contigo ¿Qué sucedió?_ preguntó curiosa caminando a su lado.

_ Bueno eso…_ él caminaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca_ ¡Eso no importa!

_ M… ¿Me dejas adivinar?_ preguntó más curiosa.

_ La curiosidad mató al perro, Lucy._ dijo suspirando.

_ ¡Al gato!_ dijo algo molesta_ ¡La curiosidad mató al gato!

_ ¿Enserio?_ hiso del tema uno más importante del real_ Pero creo que suena mejor al perro.

_Pfff Olvídalo_ suspiró_ Es algo demasiado básico para que puedas comprenderlo.

Natsu sonrió, los insultos de la rubia eran también muy básicos para que alguien los comprendiera. Ella no insultaba ni decía "palabrotas" esas vulgaridades no salían de su boca aunque él había intentado que sucediera, no, aunque las había dicho por situaciones externas, cuando por ejemplo él le dijo que leyera lo que escribía, pero no funcionaba porque el insulto estaba bien dicho, muy bien, pero como una palabra normal, como decir: "Hola", o cualquier cosa… En cambió él… Eso ya era otra cosa, y todas las veces que habían salido juntos, ella nunca se quejó del hecho, y eso que lo intentaba, pero no podía evitarlo, decir groserías o "palabrotas" era algo natural en él.

_ Qué bien te ves hoy, Lucy_ dijo intentando crear conversación.

_ Gracias, también te ves bien_ dijo incluso ignorando la importancia de la misma afirmación que él le había dicho.

Últimamente crear conversación con la rubia era un problema, sabía que estaba algo triste por la muerte del idiota abejita. Casi odiaba al rubito, pero recordaba que estaba muerto, y que Mira le había enseñado que no se debe odiar a la gente muerta porque no pueden cruzar al más allá si dejan algo pendiente, y él lo que menos quería era que Sting se devolviera y anduviera como fantasma por ahí, él no creía mucho en Dios pero igual rezaba por el alma de Eucliff.

_ ¿Crees que Erza note nuestra ausencia?_ preguntó el chico sonriendo.

_ No creo, está con Jellal… ¿Verdad?_ preguntó riendo.

_ Entonces… ¿Quieres tener una… aventura conmigo?_ preguntó nervioso, desviando la vista, algo tímido.

_ ¿Una aventura?_ ella no entendía a que se refería.

_ Si… una aventura… Ya sabes…_ ahora se frotaba el cuello.

_ ¿Qué clase de aventura?

_ Ya me conoces… Una aventura con sabor a peligro_ se le acercó peligrosamente, luego acercó su boca, y susurró vibradamente cerca de su oído.

Para lo que el peli rosa pedía, necesitaba algo para los nervios. Compraron un café y una bebida energética, dos vasos… ¿Saben algo que es realmente muy malo para la salud? Se llama "súper-refresco" Consta de café con bebida energética, peligrosamente activa, puede causar taquicardia y en el peor de los casos, un infarto, prohibido hacerlo en la casa, pero Lucy eso ya lo sabía, y Natsu también lo sabía, pero lo necesitaban, y sin dudar, se lo tomaron.

Mientras ellos se divertían de lo lindo, Levy y Juvia estaban en la fiesta de Erza, la fiesta de Erza y Jellal, es que se casaban los lindos, para el 14 de febrero justamente, habían apartado la fecha hacía ya dos años, es decir, Erza, aunque realmente no sabía que 1 año después Jellal se lo pediría, fue como "Un problema menos".

_ Lucy no va a venir_ dijo Levy después de mirar su teléfono.

_ ¡¿Eh?!_ exclamó Juvia_ Pe-pero Natsu-san…

_ Vamos Juvia, que están bien grandecitos, allá ellos_ sonrió.

_ ¿Dónde están Natsu y Lucy? Me burro sin ellos, aye…_ dijo algo triste un niño pequeño de 10 años de cabello azul.

_ Bueno, Natsu y Lucy están juntos en algún lugar de la ciudad…_ Levy comenzó a reír.

_Juvia cree que Levy-san sabe algo…_ dijo curiosa.

_ Jajjajajaj ¡Juvia eres un encanto!_ tomó al niño corrió a la pista de baile_ ¡Vamos Happy, bailemos, me encanta esta canción!

Los dos, estaban muy bien, lejos de la ciudad, muy lejos, disfrutando de sus propias compañías. Ya ni recordaban porque era que les preocupaba no llegar a la fiesta… Lo importante era el matricidio… *ejem Matrimonio, de Jellal y la escarlata. Las aventuras de Natsu, siempre eran las mejores… Para la situación: indecente y peligroso, pero extremo, la única manera que Lucy podía describirlo: Magnifico.

Aunque el chico no soportaba los transportes, ahora, en ese momento, llevaba el respirador que Wendy le había hecho, le había puesto "Troia", constaba de su misma bufanda blanca, en la que se podía meter una mascarilla, conectada al secreto que le hacía no marearse. Mientras Lucy estaba a su lado, sonriendo. ¿La aventura? Subirse a un bote de carrera, pero utilizarlo para solo correr un poco.

_ Natsu… ¿No vas un poco rápido?_ preguntó sujetándose a su asiento como la copiloto.

_ ¡Para nada! Esta es una de las velocidades mínimas…_ y aceleró un poco más_ Si tenías miedo… ¿Por qué me seguiste?

_ ¡Te odio!_ gritó cerrando los ojos.

_ ¡Jeh! ¿Me odias?_ preguntó sonriendo, entonces frenó de a poco.

_ ¿Qué haces?

El chico se sacó el chaleco salvavidas y se tiró al agua, sin responderle, comenzó a bucear, y después de un rato, vio emerger una mancha rosada, su cabello, confiaba en él, era buen nadador y todas esas cosas, pero claramente no podía dejarle hacer lo que quisiera. Así que le tendió la mano, él se la tomo, antes que ella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, él la jaló solo un poco y… ¡Ya estaba en el agua!  
_ ¡Idiota!_ gritó colgándosele por la espalda, afirmándose de sus hombros y hundiéndole en el agua.

_ ¡Lu-cy!_ dijo a medias, azotando las manos_ ¡Me aho-go!

_ ¡Muere, muere, muere, muere!_ dijo enojada, Natsu había despertado al demonio rubio.

_ ¡Me hundo!_ pataleó_ ¡No respir…!_ y se dejó hundir.

_ ¿Natsu?_ esperó 15 segundos, luego dejaron de salir burbujas_ No es gracioso Dragneel_ luego pasó un minuto_ ¡Espera, Natsu!_ y se sumergió para buscarlo.

Antes que ella se percatara que él estaba debajo suyo, se asustó, porque no le encontraba, y eso era malo, se creyó culpable por la supuesta muerte de su mejor amigo. Pero él salió a flote rápidamente. Y cuando ella se dio cuenta que él le jugaba una broma, comenzó a tirarle agua.

_ ¡Tonto!_ ambos se afirmaron de los brazos, solo pataleando para permanecer a flote.

_ jejjej Lo siento_ sonrió_ Estaba encendido…

_ Torpe_ ella se le acercó, para darle un golpecito en la frente.

* * *

**Historia Re-subida, con cambio de titulo. Con esta historia me despido para siempre del fandoom de Fairy Tail, y tal vez, de todo el fandoom. Han sido momentos maravillosos y muy divertidos, pero a veces, uno tiene que hacer sacrificios por las cosas que más ama y desea. Cuidense.**

**Se despide: Reino Inquieto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Ya vieron el regreso de Fairy Tail?**

* * *

Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, como siempre. Se preguntaba si la sensatez y la prudencia de su amigo superaba a la de una mosca, porque hasta una mosca sabía cuando no debía acercarse a algunas cosas, o cuando rendirse, pero ahí estaba el Dragneel, cara a cara con Kana, Gray y Gajeell, no podía ser menos. La bebedora numero 1, hielo seco y garganta de hierro, solo por decir algunos apodos, contra "Salamander" su amigo que tenía ese sobrenombre, no por beber alcohol, más bien, por ser un pirómano semi-controlado, semi-loco, semi-arriesgado, por otro lado, creyó que la resistencia al alcohol estaría de su lado, pues era la primera vez que bebería y su cuerpo no asimilaría aún el alcohol, lógica extraña y contraría. La rubia los vio caer, primero, Gajeell, y le extrañó que su amigo no fuera el primero, más aun cuando el RedFox era uno de los que más toleraban la cerveza, a los minutos, Gray, "hielo seco" cayó con 5 copas más que Gajeell, y la competencia se veía reñida, y finalmente, 15 minutos después, Kana caía, dormida y mareada. Claramente la lógica del Dragneel había funcionado de maravilla, ¿Pero hasta que punto? El peli rosado se levantó de la mesa, tambaleando, celebrando que había sido el número 1 y que era el más resistente, Elfman lo elogió como un hombre, y mejor no lo hubiera hecho. Después de una hora, Natsu estaba realmente encendido, estaba en una piscina inflable con salsa y pedazos de carne flotando, tirando salsa por todos lados y todos estaban cayendo en el juego del chico, después de media hora, otra nueva ronda de bebidas, esta vez solo tomó jugo, y 15 minutos después, ella tenía que estarlo llevando, casi dormido. Agradecía que estuviera cerca de su departamento, porque el del chico estaba como a 32 cuadras del suyo, ya casi saliendo de la ciudad, ella no sabía manejar, y mandarlo en Taxi no serviría porque se quedaría dormido y probablemente volviera en el taxi y ella debería ocuparse. Agradecía también, que el Dragneel se hubiera lavado y puesto ropa limpia, no quería quedar llena de salsa de carne.

_ Lucy…_ decía mareado.

_ ¿Si, Natsu?_ preguntó abriendo la puerta de su casa.

_ Eres fea_ dijo susurrando cerca de su oído.

_ Gracias_ dijo más enojada.

_ Estás gorda y pesas mucho…_ dijo riendo también el borracho.

_ Ya. Pero tú…_ se lo arregló en la espalda_ Tampoco eres "livianito"

_ ¡Yiep! ¡Yiep! ¡Bailemos, Lucy!_ dijo animado, con la cara roja.

_ ¿Qué dices? Apenas y te tienes en pie, torpe.

_ ¿Polca?_ giró el pomo, después que la rubia metiera la llave en la cerradura.

_ No, Natsu_ ella suspiró, afirmándolo.

_ ¡Vals! ¡Reggaetón! ¡Cumbia! ¿Rancheras?_ comenzó a reír_ ¿Bachata?

_ Hay Natsu_ se quejó la rubia, dejándole solo un momento.

La rubia solo se dio cuenta que Natsu estaba aún un poco consiente, cuando escuchó que ponía un remix y las cantaba, la tomaba de la cintura, mientras posesivamente también tomaba su mano, acercando su cabeza al lado de su oreja. ¿Realmente quería bailar? Ese chico era más que torpe… ¡Estaba borracho!  
_ Lucy… bailemos_ puso la canción, extraño en él, que prefería a Warcry, o un poco de los Guns, hasta Beatles o Queen, y lo más sorprendente, es que sabía bailar.

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó algo sonrojada. (Suena de fondo: "Propuesta Indecente")

_ Aprendiste a bailar Tango hace poco_ la apegó a su cuerpo_ Además… Siempre te estoy haciendo propuestas.

_ Ya._ ella sintió la firmeza en su agarre_ Pero está canción trata de otro tema Natsu…

_ ¿Qué?_ él la soltó un poco _ ¿Sexo? Jjajajaja Que inocente eres Lucy.

_ ¡No quiero que tú me lo digas!_ dijo enojada.

_ No terminaremos en la cama, Lucy_ dijo riendo.

_ ¡Natsu!_ exclamó sorprendida.

_ Vamos, esta canción sí que te pega…_ cambió su postura (Suena: "Corazón sin Cara")

_ ¿De verdad me encuentras gorda?_ preguntó más sentida.

_ Un poco… A comparación de Lisanna…

La rubia le dio un enorme golpe en la cabeza, se alejó de él, se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda, y caminó hacia su cocina pero inmediatamente él la abrazó por la espalda, no le perdonaría la comparación, si es lo que quería con los cariños y abrazos. Él era un tonto, tan inocente e ingenuo, admitía que sabía algunos términos que la sorprendieron, pero, ¡Hasta un niño de 5 años hoy en día sabía esos términos! Tal vez él ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar lo que significaban.

_ ¿Por qué te molesta que te compare con Lis-chan?_ preguntó ronroneándole en el cuello, cerca de la oreja.

_ ¿Eh, "Lis-chan"? No sabía que ya le tenías nombre_ suspiró_ ¡No me molesta!_ se lo quitó de encima, tirándolo sobre su mullido y cómodo sillón_ Duerme bien.

_ Oe, no te enojes tonta_ se levantó y se fue a tirar en la cama de la rubia_ Lis-chan me dejaría dormir con ella.

_ ¡Bueno entonces ándate a dormir con Lis-chan!_ le pegó tamaña patada que lo botó de la cama.

_ Y Lis-chan sería menos violenta_ se levantó_ Te estás juntando mucho con Erza, maldición… Te está echando a perder…

_ ¡Deja de compararme!_ tomó una manta y una almohada, y salió de allí_ ¡Duerme bien!_ cerró la puerta.

Él esperó un poco, abrió la cama, se sacó los zapatos, parte de su ropa. Cuando las luces de Lucy se apagaron, se levantó, bostezando, llegó hasta el sillón, cargó a la rubia que pesaba menos que hace unos meses y eso le preocupó, pero por ahora no lo diría. Y ante sus quejas y suplicas, él la dejó caer sobre la cama, se acostó a su lado, los tapó, y sujetó a la rubia de la cintura, hasta que dejó de patalear y gritar.

_ ¿Ves que esto es más fácil?_ preguntó el pelirosado.

_ Apestas a alcohol_ dijo girando la cara.

_ Un detallito_ sonrió.

_ Hace mucho que no asaltabas mi cama_ susurró, sabía que él le escuchaba.

_ Ya, pero es que antes, tenías novio_ ella se quedó quieta un momento_ No hubiera funcionado de todos modos… Los tres en una cama.

_ ¡Torpe!_ le pegó un codazo_ Eres el único idiota que se ha metido a mi cama y que me ha baboseado.

_ ¡Yei!_ exclamó alegre_ Lucy… tengo sueño…

_ Duerme por favor_ ella estaba segura que si dormía podría sacárselo de encima, olvidando claro, la experiencia pasada.

Apestando a alcohol, con el cuerpo atrozmente cálido, y con su maldita fuerza sobre humana, no pudo moverle ni 1 centímetro, sus brazos pesaban mucho, después de unos minutos dejó de intentarlo, porque cada vez que intentaba alejarlo, él la acercaba un poco más… Como un peluche… El olor le estaba mareando, y ya no soportaba estar junto a su amigo que parecía un horno, así que haciendo uso de las habilidades como escapista que pondría a prueba, comenzó a deslizarse, cada vez hacía abajo, estaba sudando, y aunque sonara asqueroso, le ayudaba. Su cabeza ya estaba en el pecho del pelirosa, y con un movimiento rápido, pudo salir de la mortal prisión, sin embargo, le había costado su camiseta de dormir. Salió rápidamente y se puso otra camisa que encontró por allí, antes que el Dragneel se diera cuenta, se fue a acostar a su sillón.

Y buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy despertó, otra vez en su cama, como si nada hubiera pasado, y hubiera creído que todo fue un sueño, si es que la inseparable bufanda del Dragneel no hubiera estado en el suelo, se levantó y lo buscó con la mirada, pero no estaba, Natsu ya no estaba en su departamento del segundo piso, la puerta seguía cerrada, y la ventana abierta, por lo que, había saltado por la ventana, sonrió.

Estaban en un café, sentados en un grupo. Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Natsu y Happy, tomando desayuno calmadamente. Mientras Natsu tomaba calmadamente té, con modales sacados de cuento, Happy se acariciaba la protuberancia en la cabeza, cortesía de Natsu por hablar de más, los demás estaban demasiados interesados en la conversación, pero Levy inmediatamente puso otro tema que calmó los ánimos.

_ La fiesta estuvo muy divertida, pero no nos dijeron el lugar en el que van a celebrar la boda_ Levy sonrió, los involucrados quedaron con la cara roja.

_ Ehhh… Los partes de matrimonio no han llegado tampoco_ dijo Natsu quejándose.

_ ¡Aye!_ le apoyó Happy.

_ Bu-bueno… pensábamos realizar la ceremonia en un lago_ Erza miró a Jellal_ Hay un local que pensamos arreglar y decorar para la recepción.

_ ¿Habrá comida, verdad?_ inmediatamente recibió un golpe de Erza_ Si. Entonces… ¿Habrá que aprender a bailar también?

_ No, bailaremos exactamente lo que en la fiesta se bailó_ Jellal sonrió.

_ Mmmm… ¿Y que bailaron en la fiesta?_ preguntó nuevamente.

_ ¿No lo recuerdas?_ preguntó Gray, luego sonrió_ Aunque pensándolo bien… No te vi Natsu.

_ Juvia les dijo a Natsu-san y a Lucy-san que se apresuraran a llegar_ dijo suspirando la mujer.

_ ¡Vamos chicos, no haremos problema por eso!_ dijo Levy riendo.

_ Dejémonos de estupideces_ habló Gajeell_ ¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo que pasa, Salamander?

_Eso…_ suspiró, relajado.

_ Todos lo sabemos_ dijo Erza seria.

_ ¡¿TODOS?!_ preguntó asustado y sorprendido.

_ Todos menos ella._ suspiró complicada Levy.

Natsu comenzó a comer rápidamente, ignorando lo que los demás le conversaban, lo que le decían, sabía que le estaban aconsejando, y todos era sus amigos, pero su rabia comenzó a crecer cuando los demás comenzaron a interpretar las emociones y sentimientos de ambas partes, sabía que él estaba mal, que todo desde la muerte de Sting estaba de mal en peor, pero, eso era su culpa.

_ ¡Oigan!_ dijo ya cabreado_ Esto es mi problema ¡No se metan!  
_ Pero… ¿Crees que esto está bien así como está?_ preguntó Gray.

_ ¿Qué intentas decir?_ preguntó sorprendido ¿Tanto importaba?

_ Bueno, estás haciendo lo correcto, ser su amigo y ya, nada más que su amigo y supongo que para ti no es complicado ¿Pero está bien?_ la pregunta cayó como un peso, Gajeell era más analítico de lo que él quería que fuera en esta situación_ En otras palabras ¿Está bien callar?

Todo comenzaba a derrumbarse frente a sus ojos. ¿Estaba bien callar? Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo ¿Pero estaba bien? Había dos cosas que se mezclaba en este caso, una de ellas era que él era su amigo y Lucy estaba viviendo un duelo, la otra, eran sus propios sentimientos, esos que había intentado calmar. Había comido en un día lo que comería en un mes, pero no funcionó aplacarle, también buscó salida en los deportes extremos, pero no funcionaron, y eso que realmente lo intentó gracias a Troia. Después intento ser doble de riesgo, cosa que dejó por pedido de la misma rubia. Intentó amar, pero no lo logró, intentó tener citas rápidas, pero por alguna razón, sus citas terminaban lanzándosele encima a la primera oportunidad

Se había enamorado de Lucy el día que Sting también lo hizo. La había amado sin darse cuenta, como siempre habían sido amigos, fue fácil confundirse y no darse cuenta del hecho. Pero comenzó a darse cuenta los días en que Lucy salía con Sting. Y por fin, cuando lo comprendió, Lucy le dijo que le gustaba el rubio ¿Qué le gustaba? Creyó que eso no era malo, porque ella había dicho muchas veces que Happy, y él, y Levy y todos sus amigos le gustaban mucho. Dos años después, Lucy llegó de una cita, sonrojada y temblorosa, cuando él la vio, ella se puso más roja, y se puso a llorar, él se enojó, jurando que si el idiota de Eucliff le había hecho daño… ¡Pero no! Se le tiró al cuello, abrazándole, ella solo decía que estaba muy contenta, que Sting le había pedido ser su novia. Y ahí su tiempo se acabó, un mes después, sabía que amaba a Lucy, que no recordaba desde cuando lo había hecho, pero que ya era muy tarde para decírselo. Y por extraño que parezca, era feliz sabiéndola feliz a ella también. Después la propuesta de matrimonio en la que él estaba presente y ayudó, fue el instructor que les indico a Cheney y a Eucliff como saltar correctamente, se lamentó de no haber hecho algo para que el rubio tuviera un lamentable accidente en los ensayos, tal vez eso hubiera salvado su vida.

No creyó sentir tanto dolor en su vida, cuando Sting murió, y no por él, que si, era un buen tipo y que si no hubiera estado enamorados de la misma mujer, tal vez… bueno, hubieran hasta sido buenos conocidos; pero sí por Lucy, hasta el día del funeral, la rubia lo había tomado bien, estaba triste como todos, pero hacía sus cosas, canceló la boda, se encargó de retirar todos los servicios por su cuenta, y él creyó que todo estaba bien, se tranquilizó demasiado. Hasta ese día. El funeral. Tuvo que tomarla de la cintura, levantarla un poco del suelo para evitar que ella también se tirara a la tumba, mientras lloraba desgarradoramente y él creía morir por dentro, porque estaba todo mal, Lucy estaba mal, y lloraba mucho, él intentó calmarla. La dejo en el suelo, mientras él se arrodillaba a su lado, y tan solo la abrazaba, también con pequeñas lagrimas "Nunca te abandonaré, prometo que jamás te dejaré sola" y fue un milagro, porque dejó de llorar. Se quedaron sentados cerca del sepulcro, todo el día, incluso cuando ya no había alguien más. Ella estaba tranquila, calma, y sonriendo.

Y recordó porque la amaba tanto.

_ Todo está bien, no te preocupes_ sonrió_ ¡No se preocupen!_ así era, todo estaba bien, nada cambiaría_ Nada cambiará…

¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía tan torpe… Fue al departamento del Dragneel, esperando encontrarle, pero no, no estaba allí, porque le buscó, como ella tenía llave, no perdió el tiempo, adentro todo estaba tan desordenado como siempre, el Dragneel tenía un muro lleno de recuerdos, fotos, memorias, cartas, pedazos de género, se sorprendió al encontrar uno de sus pañuelos para amarrarse el cabello también pegado al muro; era toda una trayectoria, también había fotos suya, había muchas fotos de Natsu, Happy y Ella, es que habían pasado muchos recuerdos juntos, había consejos que ella le había dicho, y también estaban anotadas con fecha, las veces que Erza le había dado una paliza, se puso a reír.

No era bueno entrar en la casa de otra persona cuando esta no se encontraba, pero dejo la bufanda sobre la mesa, con una pequeña nota que simplemente decía "La olvidaste anoche en mi casa. Lucy", y salió de allí. No quería ser una entrometida, y sonreía feliz, hasta que encontró a otra persona, pero su cara no cambió, su tranquilidad sí.

_ ¿Lucy?_ preguntó esa persona extrañada, saliendo de la habitación del Dragneel, aún con sueño_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Yo…_ miró la bufanda_ Vine a devolver algo que…_ retrocedió_ Y Li-Lisanna, no sabía que tú estuvieras… Aquí.

_ Si_ sonrió_ Estaba esperando a Natsu y me quedé dormida.

_ Ya…_ retrocedió hasta la puerta.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre Lucy? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

_ Eto… Qué cosas dices_ tomó el pomo, lo giró y abrió la puerta_ ¡Nos vemos Lisanna!

La albina quedó con una actitud bastante curiosa, sin entender que rayos sucedía, Lucy había actuado como si no esperara encontrarla allí ¿Pero por qué? Ellos siempre habían sido buenos amigos… Desde siempre, por lo que no entendía… ¿Estaba mal entrar en el departamento de Natsu cuando éste no estuviera? Él no la había regañado nunca, y tampoco le había regañado por entrar a la fuerza… Sonrió, tal vez desde ese momento las cosas se pondrían divertidas, por lo que corrió a ponerse los zapatos y salir corriendo de allí. ¡Ya quería ver como actuarían esos dos cuando se vieran otra vez! No sabía muy bien que iba a pasar, pero de una cosa estaba segura; pasara lo que pasara, sería interesante y digno de ver.

* * *

**Quedé con ganas de más en el primer capitulo ¡Cielos que se pone genial! Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo, quedan tres... ;)**

**Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a Todos! Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa semana, y para los que no... ¡Animo! Hay cosas peores. No olviden que alguien por allí, tiene un tatuaje de su ex ;). **

* * *

Erza estaba junto a su séquito, probándose el vestido de novia y los vestidos para las damas. Mirajean, Lisanna, Levy, Kana, Laki, Juvia, Kinana, Ultear, Meredy, Evergreen y Wendy, estaban sentadas, esperando ver aparecer a la pelirroja con el primer vestido. Sonrieron al verla de blanco, con un vestido de corte sirena, se veía hermosa, pero, no era su vestido. El segundo vestido era casi hecho completamente de encaje, color crema, casi amarillo, no se veía mal, pero a ninguna de las chicas, ni a la misma novia le gustó, después se probó el tercer vestido, con escote en forma de corazón y corsé en la parte de atrás, con una falda no tan ancha y hecho de un material muy suave y brillante que fascinó a todas, Erza sonrió, ese era su vestido, sacó el ramo que había mandado a hacer, con encajes, cintas, flores de género, y en el medio, una pequeña espada que ella quedó mirando sonrojada y animada, mientras las otras ponían cara de terror.

_ ¡Qué lindo!_ la apoyó Mirajean tomándose la cara.

_ Ya, no… ¿Erza, como arrojarás el ramo si es que tiene esa espada en el medio?_ preguntó apenada Lisanna.

_ Bueno…_ la miró_ Solo tienen que tomarla del mango. ¡Resuelto!

Después se fueron a probarse los vestidos las damas y la madrina. Mirajean usaría un lindo vestido rojo con encajes del mismo color y largo, porque sería la madrina. Las damas eran Ultear, Meredy y Wendy, escogidas por Jellal, y usarían un vestido sin tiras, sin escote con la cintura pronunciada y la falda sería hasta un poco sobre las rodillas, con muchos pliegues, también en color rojo.

Para mientras, los chicos estaban viendo los trajes, junto con Lucy, Erza confiaba en la buena elección por parte de la rubia para los padrinos, y de la misma forma, una buena elección para Jellal, los pobrecitos se hubieran puesto lo primero que un vendedor les dijera, por eso, la Heartfilia había sido enviada como la asesora y ella escogería los trajes.

_ ¿Qué te parece color café?_ preguntó Elfman sosteniendo una camisa.

_ ¡Corbata verde!_ Natsu tomó una corbata verde.

_ ¡Y un frac blanco!_ dijo Gray.

_ Supongo que está bien…_ dijo Jellal sacando su billetera.

_ ¡De ningún modo!_ alegó Lucy.

Ella les hizo sentarse mientras primero escogerían un traje para Jellal, traje negro, de un material brillante, que al lado del blanco, quedaría genial y ambos podrían notarse en una foto, camisa blanca y una corbata azul, con un bolero que sería azul también, pero azul metálico y marino, para que la corbata no se viera del mismo color. Cuando salió vestido, la rubia le miró y lo aprobó, Jellal se vio en un espejo, y agradecía que la rubia hubiera ido con ellos, porque había hecho un gran trabajo con el traje.

Luego les tocó a los padrinos. Eran 3 que Erza había escogido y uno que lo había hecho Jellal, así como la pelirroja había escogido a la madrina. Natsu se puso un traje blanco, se sentía incomodo porque andaba sin bufanda, Gajeell uno negro, y Gray uno gris. Para el padrino principal, Natsu, si, la persona que mejor podía ser era él, le tocó ponerse un pantalón negro, camisa negra, y bolero negro con una corbata de color rojo eléctrico, a él le importó un comino, pagó y se fue a jugar con Happy. Para los demás, que eran: Gray, Gajeell y Gildartz, si era un problema, un traje que le gustaba a uno, no le gustaba al otro, y así estaban. Pero Lucy no tenía ni el tiempo, ni la paciencia para estar perdiendo entre esos tontos que no sabían siquiera lo que querían y que parecían estar estresando a Jellal, así que hizo algo muy simple, eligió ella. Traje negro, bolero blanco sobre camisa blanca y unos pañuelos blancos que parecían corbatas anchas, muy de moda, y se tuvieron que conformar, pagaron, y fin de la discusión, eso era democracia al estilo Lucy Heartfilia.

_ Lucy quiero que el día de la boda…_ y la rubia apenas sintió a sus espaldas el sonido de la voz de Natsu, escapó de allí.

_ ¡Jellal!_ dijo haciendo oídos sordos_ Yo me voy ahora, quiero alcanzar a ver el vestido. No compren algo más ¿Entendido?

_ Cla-claro Lucy_ dijo animado_ Dile a Erza que no se deprima si no encuentra el vestido perfecto, porque me interesa ella y no el vestido.

_ ¡He, Jellal, que el vestido ayuda!_ le dijo Gajeell sonriendo_ Solo viéndola de blanco podrás decir "Si".

La rubia aprovechó la oportunidad y salió increíblemente rápido, todos la quedaron mirando, ella había ignorado a Natsu, tal vez solo porque era una chica, y a las chicas les fascinaban esas cosas, bodas, vestidos, y seguramente estaba tan emocionada que solo pensaba en el vestido de novia, por lo que no había escuchado hablar a Natsu, si, seguramente era eso, así que no decidieron indagar más.

_ Deberías comprar una corbata de repuesto_ dijo Gray desviando el tema a propósito.

_ ¿Tú crees? Pero Lucy dijo que…_ el chico se sorprendió.

_ ¡Pero Lucy no es la jefa!_ Gajeell sonrió_ Una corbata de repuesto te haría mejor, imagínate que le caes vino u otra cosa…

_ Ya… ¿Entonces que debería comprar?_ preguntó suspirando, rendido ante los demás.

La rubia corría hacia la tienda de vestidos en donde sabía, estaba la escarlata con las demás chicas. Su pulso estaba acelerado, y su cara muy roja ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? Desde que había tenido el encuentro con Lisanna actuaba rara, no se había percatado realmente, lo hacía inconsciente, realmente no era su intención huir del Dragneel, realmente, realmente.

Y la tarde transcurrió normal, obviamente no le pasó algo cuando vio a Lisanna, o cuando le habló, el altercado no era realmente con ella. Olvidando el tema, amó el vestido de Erza, fue magnífico, aunque como comprobarían después las demás, la rubia era propensa a amar cualquier estilo y cualquier vestido sin razón aparente, también le gustaron mucho los vestidos de las damas, y pensaba que habían hecho buena elección con los trajes, todo combinaría en esa boda, y se alegraba tanto de haber formado parte en todo ello.

Por otro lado, él, que siempre había estado muy pendiente de ella, la estaba esperando a la entrada de la tienda, afirmado en el muro de concreto, solo, sin Happy. Se escondió un poco cuando salieron las demás, y como había pensado, la última en salir, había sido Lucy, sonriendo ante la felicidad de Erza, por alguna razón le pareció adorable, y él se enterneció, y con la mirada más amable se dirigió a ella, ya sin peligro que las demás se voltearan o la llamaran.

_ ¡Hola!_ la saludó con la mano_ Te vine a buscar.

_ Hola_ giró la mirada_ ¿Y Happy?_ preguntó sin mirarle.

_ Se quedó… ¿Ocurre algo?_ preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella.

_ ¡Na-nada!_ ella lo alejó, sin siquiera verlo.

Luego él la llevó a su casa. Pasaron días antes que se volvieran a ver, en la floristería, por casualidad le tocó acompañar a Lisanna, y a Natsu le tocaba la labor de cargar todo lo que compraran. Hasta la albina se dio cuenta que la rubia ignoraba olímpicamente al pelirrosa, pero como le vio afectado, no dijo algo. Happy estaba intentando animar el ambiente, y sinceramente, si no hubiera sido por él, todo el viaje hubiera sido muy incomodo.

_ Lucy, te voy a dejar a tu casa_ dijo con autoridad.

_ ¡Happy, necesito que me ayudes!_ exclamó Lisanna_ Yo le enviaré en Taxi a tu casa, Natsu, no te preocupes. Bueno, nos vemos chicos.

Por supuesto que la situación se volvió confusa para él, ella siempre había sido muy extrovertida, nada tímida, nunca había retrocedido ante el contacto directo entre ellos, es decir, él antes le tomaba las mejillas mientras movía su cabeza en afirmación, antes bien podían chocar narices cuando alegaban un asunto y aun más allá, pero ella… ¿Por qué ella se alejaba? Algo le ocurría, pero pensó, que sería menos complicado cuando ella misma se lo dijera, él se ahorraba la complicación de pensar, conocía de gente que se sentía débil al pensar, y él, por mera superstición creía que realmente algo así pudiera llegar pasarle.

_ ¿Vamos?_ él le índico la calle, mientras ella afirmó en silencio.

Se suponía que iban a la casa de la rubia, pero terminaron caminando más, y en ese momento se encontraban probablemente a una cuadra de la casa del Dragneel. Él suspiró y se sintió cansado, los viajes en silencio eran horribles. Y cuando Lucy se quedaba mucho tiempo callada, era porque algo malo sucedía, si no presumía su belleza, su inteligencia o cualquier otra cosa, era porque estaba triste. Pero que no hablara, era realmente difícil.

_ ¿Estás segura que todo está bien?_ preguntó sin caminar.

_ Si_ su vista era difícil de ver, pero estaba seguro que no le estaba viendo a él.

Él entró a su casa, dejó la puerta abierta, dejó las llaves en la entrada, se quitó la chaqueta, y no estaba prestando mucha atención a Lucy, hasta que se giró, y la quedó viendo, pues estaba en el mismo lugar que la había visto, en la entrada de la puerta, sin pasar, como esperando que él la invitase, pero su paciencia estaba lejos de aguantar esta crisis de baja autoestima, así que la miró enojado.

_ ¿Vas a entrar o te dejo afuera?_ ella no contesto, ni se movió_ ¡Con un demonio, Lucy!

Él la jalo de la manga de la chaqueta y ella estaba dentro. Pero todo comenzó a ir de mal en peor. Natsu caminaba de un lugar a otro, maldiciendo con los peores insultos que serían censurados inmediatamente en cualquier canal de televisión, ¿La Razón? Bueno, hacía ese tipo de cosas cuando ella le decía que se había enamorado, la respuesta a sus propios actos eran obvios, Lucy no era de las que se enamoran de cada persona que ve, dudaba que amara alguna vez, pero esta vez era diferente, había actuado mucho más rara que cuando actúa rara porque se ha enamorado, pero con los síntomas, no había algo que hacer. Por eso el Dragneel maldecía, porque, aunque nunca le dijese a la chica que la amaba o intentara que ella se fijara en él, aún le dolía saber que ella nunca se fijaría en él por casualidad. La probabilidad que la bella, estupenda y maravillosa Lucy quedara con su mejor amigo, era 1 en 1billon de billones, casi imposible.

_ ¿Quién es?_ preguntó ya más relajado_ ¡Lucy, dime quién demonios es! Quiero matarlo…

_ Cálmate…

_ ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?_ nuevamente ella desvió la mirada_ ¡¿Y por qué rayos no te atreves a mirarme a la cara, eh?!

_ Todo está…

_ Bien ¡Si, siempre dices lo mismo! "Todo está bien" ¿Qué todo está bien? ¡Tus estúpidas mentiras son predecibles! ¿Crees que soy imbécil?

_ No creo eso, bien lo sabes, Natsu.

_ ¡Con un carajo! ¿Podrías mirarme cuando me hablas? Como yo soy el tarado, puedo creer que le hablas a la pared que estas mirando.

_ Te hablo… eres el único que está aquí.

_ Mírame a la cara…_ le pidió él suspirando.

_ No._ cerró los ojos.

_ Lucy, mírame ahora_ le ordenó más golpeado_ ¡Mírame!

_ Y-yo…_ ella intentó mirarlo, pero sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y comenzó a desviar la mirada.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó confundido_ ¿Qué no siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos? ¿Por qué no puedes mirarme? ¿Acaso te hice algo? Y si es así, realmente lo siento ¿Qué sucede? ¿Has perdido la confianza en mi?_ dijo más triste_ Puedes decirlo... intentaré entenderlo...

De alguna forma extraña, Lucy pescó todas sus cosas, y salió huyendo de allí, ante el desconcierto de él, y el que recién llegaba, Happy. ¿Cómo podía preguntar qué le sucedía? Cuando era ella misma quien no lo sabía, no podía explicarlo, y no le mentiría, eso no, Natsu no era de las personas que se creen una mentira, o si, pero no viniendo de ella, pues probablemente, la única persona que se acercaba a conocerle por completo, era ese tipo de cabello rosado.

_ ¿Qué le hiciste a Lucy, Natsu?_ preguntó Happy asustado.

_ ¡Nada! ¡Está actuando rara!_ gruñó enojado_ Como cuando se enamora ¡pero peor! Ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme_ suspiró_ Si la miro, se sonroja, y no me mantiene los ojos encima por más de 5 segundos, tartamudea, y cada vez que hablo y estamos con otras personas, me ignora, ¡Como si lo hiciera al fin!_ el niño suspiró.

_ Aye Natsu…_ dijo cansado.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó interesado.

_ ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar… que a Lucy puedes gustarle? Aye…_ suspiró nuevamente_ Que tú podrías llegar a gustarle.

_ ¿Tú crees que…?

_ ¡Aye Sir!

Esa noche lloró como hace mucho tiempo no lloraba ¿Qué le ocurría? No sabía. Y tampoco supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Pero estaba allí, despierta, era de noche, y abrió la ventana, mirando hacia el hermoso cielo estrellado, no se dio cuenta que todo estaba demasiado brillante para ser realidad, era un sueño, pero ella no lo sabía.

Una sombra se acercó a ella, y de a poco comenzó a materializarse, y apenas tomó forma, ella sonrió, relajada. Era "esa" persona, esa persona por la que su corazón había palpitado tantas veces , la miraba con cara agradable, como siempre había sido, estaba vestido comúnmente, como siempre estaba vestido, con esa sonrisa inocente asentada en su rostro prácticamente para siempre, y con el rubio cabello desbordándole desde la cabeza, porque no había perdido su encanto.

_ Siempre estás mirando el cielo estrellado, rubia tonta.

_ Sting…_ ella sonrió, y rápidamente una lágrima cayó desde su rostro_ No esperaba volverte a ver…

_ Oh, tranquila_ él se acercó_ Vine a verte… Estás extraña y quería saber porque… ¡Últimamente Natsu ya no puede entenderte! Y las chicas comienzan a sospecharlo.

_ ¿Qué… sospechan?_ preguntó extrañada.

_ ¿Es que no lo sabes?_ él sonrió, y luego comenzó a reír en burla_ Lo siento, lo siento, es que había olvidado lo inocente que eres…

_ ¡Hey!_ exclamó algo enojada.

_ Lucy, ¿Nunca te diste cuenta?_ preguntó viéndola, con una cara extraña y sin entender, la inocencia en persona_ ¿Nunca te diste cuenta que siempre amaste a Natsu-san?

_ ¡Dios! ¿Pero qué dices?_ preguntó asustada, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa_ ¡Eso no puede ser pues te amaba! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

_ Lo que yo recuerdo… ¡Nunca me amaste!_ sonrió_ Pero yo te amaba, y al parecer te gustaba lo suficiente como para pasar tu vida conmigo, si no hubiera muerto, nos hubiéramos casado, y hubiéramos sido felices muchos años, hasta que Natsu-san hubiera encontrado novia y se hubiera alejado de ti, entonces te hubieras dado cuenta que no me amabas, si no a él… Y todo esto, lo sabes.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! Si hubieras permanecido conmigo…

_ Lucy, lo sabes_ él suspiró un poco más serio_ Incluso si no eres consciente, siempre lo has sabido. Tu mente lo sabe, tu cuerpo lo sabe, y tu corazón lo sabe, pues le pertenece a él…

_ Pero tú…_ ella cerró los ojos, llorando_ Yo te quería tanto… Lo suficiente como para…

_ ¡Lo dijiste!_ exclamó alegre_ "Te quiero" siempre dijiste que me querías, pero nunca dijiste que me amabas… ¿Te das cuenta? Era algo que sabías sin darte cuenta, porque los humanos aprendemos de esa manera, sin darnos cuenta, simplemente lo sabemos. Y tú lo sabes.

_ Pero Natsu es mi mejor amigo…_ ella se secó las lagrimas_ Él está con Lisanna, ellos se quieren, y… Él nunca me vería como algo más… ¡No es tan sencillo! Porqué al final, yo seré para siempre su amiga… ¿Verdad?

_ Amas a Natsu…_ dijo.

_ No_ cerró sus ojos.

_ Amas a Natsu, deberías decírselo, o si no…

_ ¿Qué sucederá?

_ Sería malo que algo sucediera_ dijo cerrando los ojos.

_ ¿Algo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Que podría pasarle…_ abrió los ojos_ Lo mismo que me pasó a mí, ¿No crees? Posiblemente el día del matrimonio, justo antes de la boda… Sería malo que no se lo dijeras antes… ¿Verdad?

_ ¡No ocurrirá algo! ¿Verdad?

La sombra se hizo brillos, y antes de desaparecer, pudo verle sonreír, y en su mente resonó, una y otra vez la palabra maldita desde hace mucho… "Muerte". Haber perdido a Sting había sido malo, tanto que no tuvo ganas de levantarse en un tiempo… ¿Pero se imaginaba perdiendo a Natsu? Y la respuesta se le venía rápidamente: "Natsu no puede morir" Pensando eso, se despertó, estaba llorando realmente, y recordaba el sueño como si hubiera sido muy real. Era el día, se despertó, y vio su ventana abierta, un papel arrugado en la ventana, justamente donde había estado Sting, su ex-prometido. Y el papel decía con una letra casi transparente: "Decir la verdad".


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdonen por no publicar antes, creo que todos tuvimos las mismas razones este fin de semana**

* * *

_ Finalmente eso es de demonios_ dijo Levy comiendo una papita frita_ ¿No crees Lu-chan?

_ ¿Eh? Claro, Levy-chan_ dijo la rubia con su vaso de bebida intacto.

_ Jubia cree que no se te ve animada, Lucy-san_ dijo la peliceleste dejando su vaso a un lado_ ¿Ocurre algo?

_ No, no es algo, realmente nada_ sonrió._ ¡Debemos Alegrarnos por Erza!

_ Jejjejeje tienes razón, Lu-chan_ la pequeña se levantó del banquillo del bar, en el que estaban y se dirigió al escenario.

Habían arrendado un bar para la despedida de soltera de Erza, ésta estaba en la mesa numero 1 junto a Mirajean que le hablaba de la posibilidad de criar niños, Lisanna, que le preguntaba cómo le pondría a su primer hijo, Meredy, que preguntaba como los criaría, y ante todas las preguntas de hijos, Ur preguntó lo más obvio, si es que la peliroja quería tener hijos, debió ser la primera pregunta, pero este grupo de personas eran apresuradas y muy simpáticas con sus temas de conversación, para nada penosas y claramente pensando en un futuro lo más cercano posible.

_ ¡Bien, chicas!_ Levy estaba sobre el escenario_ Por alguna razón que aún no entendemos, Erza quiere ponerse la soga al cuello…_ suspiró. Y las demás comenzaron a reírse, como si Levy hubiera dicho algo vergonzoso para la escarlata_ ¡Y como no queremos ver este matricidio pasar por un momento triste! A nuestra querida Erza le tenemos un regalo… Un recordatorio de por qué Jellal es el hombre correcto, y por qué deben seguir juntos.

Las demás exclamaron un gesto de enternecer esos juguetones corazones, y Erza, estaba sonrojada, como una verdadera niña pequeña hablando de amor, las chicas vieron descender un telón, y a Lucy, con un micrófono, sentada en un banquillo al lado del escenario con un control remoto, y Erza vio aparecer su nombre entrelazado con el de Jellal.

_ ¿Quieres saber porqué no debes dejar escapar a Jellal?_ preguntó Lucy, la peliroja estaba muy roja_ Jellal…_ cambió a una foto del susodicho_ Es el chico perfecto para Erza, porque juntos_ se mostró una foto de ambos_ Juntos son una pareja increíble_ se mostraba una foto de ambos cruzando una carrera de 20 kilómetros, después, de ambos subiendo una montaña, de ambos en kayak, en la playa_ Jellal y Erza se conocieron cuando ambos eran unos niños_ se mostró la foto de los niños_ Y la atracción fue inmediata_ sonrieron_ ¿Pero por qué Jellal? Bueno chicas, prepárense_ Lucy puso una foto en la que salía Jellal y solo Jellal_ Este chico es ¡Un bombonaso! ¿A quién no le gustaría un esposo así? Maduro, inteligente, buen amigo, guapo, guapo ¡Y guapo!_ todas se pusieron a reír_ Cada vez que Erza y Jellal se escapan en sus momentos de romance, Erza vuelve con una enorme sonrisa y nuestro deseable novio queda totalmente distraído_ Erza estaba intentando cubrirse debajo de la mesa_ ¡Y te hablo a ti, Erza Scarlett!_ la chica sintió un calosfrió recorrer su espalda_ ¿Por qué no puedes dejar ir a Jellal? Es guapo, capaz de conseguir lo que quieras, tiene un buen bolsillo, es buen amante ¡Y sin dudas tu mitad perfecta!

Todas se divirtieron viendo algunas de las fotos que no se mostrarían el día del matrimonio, y por supuesto que esta presentación no se mostraría el día del matrimonio, no, morirían de vergüenza. También tenían preparado un vídeo, pero un vídeo con la voz de todos sus amigos de fondo, y con las fotos más hermosas, regalo sorpresa de todos. Pero Lucy no bajó del escenario.

_ Y para Erza, le tenemos un regalo_ alzó una pistola que disparó fuertemente humo_ ¡Diviértete Erza!

Y aparecieron 5 hombres bailando, la especialidad de las despedidas de solteras, los bailarines exóticos. Lucy inmediatamente salió entre las sombras de ese lugar, no estaba para tomarse las cosas a broma, y nadie notó su desaparición, pues todas las chicas, estaban muy pendientes del bailoteo de los 5 sexis hombres con mascaras, cargando a Erza y subiéndola al escenario, por más espectáculo, ellos hacían cualquier cosas, después de todo, Jubia les había pagado lo suficiente.

Lucy ni siquiera se puso una chaqueta, y salió fuera, era uno de esos días en los que tenía muchos problemas, tanto financieros como románticos. Su situación económica ya no daba más, estaba pensando en una solución al problema, pero por más que le daba vuelta, se quedaría en la calle sin dudas, ni vendiendo todas sus cosas, podría pagar el alquiler, había hablado la situación con sus amigas, y ambas le habían propuesto que por mientras, ella viviera con una, sin dudas necesitaba encontrar otro trabajo, o matarse con 2 trabajos, pero la rubia era una de esas personas testarudas y cabezotas que no hacen caso e intentan no recibir ayuda ajena. Y en cuanto a Natsu, bueno, no le había hablado para más que lo suficiente, su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar su nombre, y cada vez que lo veía, sus pies comenzaban a alejarse, aunque podía manejar la situación cuando había más personas, el problema era, cuando solo estaba los dos, entonces, si ella no hablaba, él tampoco lo hacía, y un silencio incomodo se tornaba entre los dos.

_ Una cajetilla de 10 por favor_ dijo poniendo el dinero sobre el mesón.

Salió asqueada de la tienda, el hábito que más odiaba lo tenía entre sus manos. Caminó sin abrigo por la nieve que le caía en el cuello, helándola sin duda alguna, y se dirigió al pequeño puente que no estaba lejos de allí. Se quedó en una orilla, y encendió un cigarro, se lo llevó a la boca, y sintió que con cada suspiro, parte de sus problemas también se iban. Y también sintió las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro sin piedad, sin sollozos, eran unas lágrimas silenciosas… Estaba tan confundida que eso era lo de menos, había amado tanto a Sting, que nunca se lo dijo, y aún después de muerto, él, jodidamente en versión fantasma, la continuaba molestando, diciéndole, que a la personas que más amaba era su también molesto, mejor amigo.

_ Será el último cigarrillo que fumas en tu vida…_ dijo una voz a su lado.

Mientras, en el bar, los bailarines a paga, habían logrado desnudar y emborrachar a Erza, ahora la escarlata estaba en sostén y una falda subida, bailando como loca con Kana y Mira, casi todas estaban borrachas, y Jubia se preocupó de no ver a Lucy, para ese entonces también estaba algo bebida, pero salió a buscarla, y la encontró, en el puente sobre el lago congelado, y por un momento se asustó, pero luego, solo la dejo a solas, y volvió a la fiesta en donde tomó más alcohol y no dijo algo acerca del encuentro sobre el puente.

_ Será el último cigarro que fumas en tu vida.

_ No fumo_ dijo llevándose la colilla a los labios.

El chico a su lado, le sacó de la mano el encendedor y un cigarro. Se sacó la chaqueta, y se la puso encima de los hombros a la rubia que solo bajó un poco la mirada, viendo caer la ceniza sobre el barandal del puente, esa persona a su lado tal vez podría ayudar a comprender que sucedía, solo estaba allí, afirmado como ella, a dos metros tal vez ¿Por qué tanto? Y como ella, fumando un cigarro. Suspiró, ella seguramente era la peor amiga, llevándole nuevamente al vicio.

_ Odio que fumes_ hizo un puchero_ Creí que lo habías dejado con nuestra promesa.

_ Me obligaste a hacerlo, creí que tampoco lo harías otra vez_ se encogió de hombros.

_ No fumo_ dijo mirando la nada.

_ Lo sé.

Y nuevamente, entre los dos, reinaba el silencio incomodo…

_ ¿Lucy acaso te hice algo?_ preguntó luego de unos minutos que no pudo soportar, mirándola de golpe, acercándose a ella en cada paso y a cada palabra_ Últimamente me evitas y me ignoras_ ella no pudo mirarlo, por qué era verdad ¿Qué clase de amiga era? Sin dudas la peor_ Casi no me hablas en más que una afirmación o negación_ se detuvo a unos pasos de ella_ Yo… Yo sé que algo te hice, pero… ¡Pero Por favor dime! ¿Qué hice mal? Intentaré arreglarlo…

_ ¡No!_ gritó con los ojos llorosos, y saliéndole pequeñas gotas, rebeldes, pero su pose, su tensión, todo indicaba que estaba enojada_ ¡Tú no has hecho algo!_ exclamó, luego se tranquilizó_ El problema no radica en ti…_ comenzó a llorar_ De alguna forma… es mi culpa ¿Si?

_ ¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa si estás arrancando de mí? Debí hacerte algo, o si no…_ ella se limpió la cara.

_ Natsu solo vete ¿Quieres?_ ella realmente se lo pidió, se sacó la chaqueta y se la extendió_ Por favor déjame sola.

El chico se vio, nuevamente hacia unos meses atrás, en el cementerio, al lado de una rubia que no hacía mucho, había intentado que la sepultaran viva al lado de la persona que se suponía, tendría que haberse convertido en su esposo en un mes exacto desde el fatídico día. A su lado, desgarrada, sin fuerzas siquiera para estar de pie, y en el suelo, junto a ella, mientras lloraba y él la abrazaba, prestándole su hombro para desahogarse; se vio así mismo, recordó que en ese momento, parte de su corazón se estaba muriendo junto con el de la rubia, al verla tan triste, y solo pudo hacer algo, una promesa que sin importar lo que pasara, intentaría cumplir, incluso después de la vida.

__ "No llores por favor…Me destroza verte de ese modo"_

__ "¿Y qué quieres que haga? Sting se fue… ¡Me dejó sola!"_

__ "No, no, por favor piénsalo, no era su intención…"  
_ "¡Es lo que consigo en esta vida! Al final… me moriré sola."_

__ "Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes, ¡Nos tienes a todos!"_

__ "Se irán… ¡Tienen que vivir sus propias vidas!"_

Recordó como lloraba, ella, realmente creía estar sola, aunque a su lado estuviera él, quien era invisible en ese momento, y si no podía lograr que ella lo mirara y que viera que estaba allí abrazándola, completamente dócil para ella y por ella, sería bastante malo, porque Lucy era capaz de atentar contra su propia salud si así lo quería… No estaba sola… Nunca estaría sola porque él no lo iba a permitir. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Y entonces, la respuesta vino a su mente.

__"Lucy, no llores más…_ besó su cabeza y luego le levantó el mentón_ __**Nunca te abandonaré **__por eso no te preocupes, __**Prometo que jamás te dejaré sola **__no lo permitiré ¿Si?"  
_ "¿Cómo… puedo confiar en palabras?"_

__ "Porque es MI palabra"_

Natsu tuvo una leve impresión que esa escena era para la que se había preparado mentalmente en otras oportunidades, por qué él era idiota y un poco lento, pero no tonto, eso sí que no; y había visto en algún momento a la rubia con esos problemas depresivos ¿Dejarla sola? Si, seguramente haría caso de una rubia torpe que estaba sola en medio de un puente, con un vestido de tiras y corto, nevando… Si él le hiciera caso, sería un tonto, pero recordemos que no, no era tonto.

_ ¡Cállate!_ dijo algo serio.

_ Vete, vete, por favor…_ ella caminó, alejándose de él_ No me veas en este momento… Yo…_ se dio vuelta e intentó alejarse, pero él alcanzó a tomarla por un brazo.

_ No te dejaré sola… No te voy a abandonar.

Él la tiró hacía sí, hacía su pecho, y la abrazó fuertemente, y ella solo se dejó ser. ¿Cómo podía mentirle a su mejor amigo? Ese era el problema, no podía, parte moral e imposibilidad, él sabía leerla como un libro que jamás leyó, sus señas y la posición de sus gestos, completamente, era imposible mentirle.

_ Soñé con Sting…_ terminó de soltar sin que se lo preguntaran, el chico colocó su chaqueta sobre su espalda mientras él se la sujetaba.

_ Lucy, tengo algo que confesar también. Lucy yo…_ él suspiró_ Tengo sentimientos de amor hacía ti_ se tocó el pecho_ Te necesito… Necesito verte cada día, rozar tu piel, sueño con que… cada mañana, despiertes a mi lado_ se sonrojó_ Quiero que cada mañana despiertes pensando que en la noche, serás mía completamente otra vez.

_ Eres lo único que me queda_ se soltó, diciendo cosas confundidas_ Erza está por casarse, en estas fechas, y Sting quería que lo dijera, si no fuera por ese estúpido sueño, tal vez nunca hubiera estado triste_ parecía pelear consigo misma_ Tal vez siempre lo supe y nunca me di cuenta ¿Crees que es posible?_ ella le miró a los ojos, ignorando la confesión del chico_ ¿Natsu? Por favor dime algo…

_ ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_ preguntó muy sonrojado mirando el suelo, sonrojado_ Que Lucy yo…

Pero no pudo hablar más, porque frente a ellos, con un abrigo blanco, estaba Levy, algo sorprendida de verlos juntos. Se disculpó con Natsu, pero sacó a Lucy tirando de un brazo, mientras la rubia solo intentaba mantener un contacto visual con el peli rosa. El chico recogió su chaqueta, y vio marchar a ambas amigas mientras ella le alegaba su repentina retirada del "coctel". Se vio con un encendedor y la cajetilla de cigarros de Lucy, se puso un cigarro nuevo en la boca, lo encendió y aspiró el aire, luego recordó la promesa, se sacó el cigarro de la boca, y lo apagó con la punta del pie, lo levantó, y lo arrojó al suelo.

_ ¿Te confesaste? ¿¡Te confesaste de esa forma con Lucy!?_ preguntó Happy vestido con delantal y cofia, apuntándole con un cucharon.

_ ¿De cuantas formas puede uno confesarse?_ preguntó molesto.

_ Cierto_ dijo como moviendo las orejas, es decir, los dos mechones azulados de cabello que tenía a cada lado_ ¡En todo caso! Creí que habías decidido quedarte callado y que ella escogiera por si sola… ¿Qué dijo? ¡Qué hizo!

_ Nada_ suspiró_ Ignoró lo que le dije, estaba afectada por el rubito de Eucliff, aún… Dijo cosas confusas y, Levy llegó a buscarla.

_ Aye… Debió ser una sorpresa y no supo actuar de otra forma_ se quitó la cofia y el delantal, saliendo de la cocina_ ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? ¿Cómo lo hiciste Natsu?

_ ¡No sé!_ exclamó enojado_ Fue de pronto, tan repentino, estábamos hablando de otra cosa y de pronto terminé diciéndole que la quería ver a mi lado cada mañana_ el gato se puso a reír_ ¡Es obvio que me gusta, así que no lo digas! Ni siquiera me sentí siendo yo mismo, fue como un Natsu diferente ¿Si? Fue como si alguien estuviera escribiendo lo que iba a decir, de otra forma no me lo explico.

_ ¡Aye! Si, seguro, a todos nos pasa a veces_ ironizó el chico.

_ ¡Te hablo enserio!_ dijo más enojado_ Tal vez solo somos una caricatura plana haciendo escenas de toda índole en la mente de algún sujeto… ¿No cabe esa como solución?

_ ¿Te has vuelto loco?_ preguntó el chico ya preocupado por la salud de su amigo.

_ Un poco.

A varias cuadras de allí, una rubia se rebanaba los sesos pensando ¿Natsu la amaba a ella? ¿A ella y no a Lisanna? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ellos eran los mejores amigos, y había veces en las que él se pasaba un poco, ¿Y para que iba a negarlo? Ella también se pasaba bastante… ¡Es que no era sano! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? No era realmente algo saludable que siendo amigos permanecieran horas abrazados. O que siendo amigos, durmieran juntos las veces que quisieran, o, que juntos estuvieran siempre. ¿Era tal vez por eso que la gente casi siempre los confundía con novios? Para ella era normal hasta ahora que lo pensaba, para ella era totalmente normal, y sin embargo, sabía a la vez, que no lo era, ¡Por Mashima! Si seguía pensado en esas cosas, en la mañana no sería capaz de acompañar a Jubia y a Erza al hospital.

_ Por favor, dame la respuesta.

Exhausta se dejó caer sobre la cama, y sin siquiera seguir pensando, se quedó dormida en el acto… Soñando que iba muy lejos, tan lejos, hasta el borde de la imaginación, y que Don Quijote la subía a Rocinante y juntos liberaban a Segismundo de la torre, y los 4 juntos, iban a un reino en dónde el tirano rey mataba a todas sus esposas, y conocían a Sheherazade, la maravillosa cuentista y la única esposa que había sobrevivido 1000 y 1 noches al lado del rey que solo estaba muy dolido. Soñó muchas otras cosas, sin pies ni cabezas esa noche, pero, Rocinante la llevó de vuelta a la realidad, siendo obligada a apagar la alarma despertadora de ese, el maravilloso día pre-boda.

Estuvo todo el día en el hospital, esperando que por lo más sagrado, Natsu no apareciera por allí, ese tipo parecía seguirla con GPS, pues siempre lograba encontrarla y llegar a ella, y de todos modos, solo por precaución, apagó el teléfono. Suspiró por su paranoia. Permaneció sentada en sala de espera, al principio 3 horas completas en las que leyó unas 26 veces la revista que había comprado, de dentro salieron sus dos amigas muy sonrojadas.

_ Tenemos que esperar unas horas a que los resultados estén listos_ dijo Erza.

_ Jubia cree que podemos ir a comer algo por mientras, por aquí cerca. Jubia está segura que no deberíamos alejarnos mucho.

_ De acuerdo con Jubia_ dijo Lucy_ Tengo hambre.

Las chicas comieron con apetito y sin cuidado pues ya les habían tomado los exámenes, hablaron de trivialidades y sobre el día siguiente, diciendo cosas que no llamaron la atención de la rubia, como el brocado de los manteles o las flores de los jarrones. Luego tomaron todas sus cosas y volvieron al hospital, donde todavía debieron esperar, pero claro, conversando animadamente, hasta que una enfermera les indicó que todo estaba listo.

_ Bien, según esto, tengo 14 semanas de gesta…_ Erza abrió la boca con sorpresa, la boca, los ojos y comenzó a temblar en su lugar, sin poder creer lo que leía.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ Lucy le quitó los exámenes y leyó rápidamente_ U-un bebe.

_ ¿Tan rápido?_ Jubia también se impresionó_ ¡Jubia está feliz! Felicidades, Erza-san.

_ ¡Es una noticia hermosa! Felicidades Erza_ la rubia la abrazó, luego tocó la plana barriga de la escarlata_ ¡Bienvenido a la familia, pequeño! Bien… ¿Y qué dice tu certificado, Jubia?

_ Dice, que Jubia no tiene problemas en el colón_ sonrió_ Pero que todos los dolores son causados por el embarazo… de 9 semanas.

_ ¡¿También?!_ exclamó más sorprendida la rubia_ ¡Felicidades Jubia! El problema radica en que… el padre es Jellal ¿Verdad Erza? Y Jubia tú… ¿Acaso tenías un romance y no nos habías dicho? ¿Quién fue?

_Jubia siempre dijo que le gustaba Gray-sama.

Y la rubia y la peli roja sacaron cuentas como que 1 + 1 era igual a 2, y simplemente se golpearon mentalmente, sin dudas, ese alejamiento de Gray en el último tiempo, y las miraditas que se daban de vez en cuando… O cuando la misma Lucy les había encontrado muy acaramelados, sonriendo y bromeando… Cierto, no había razón para desconfiar, el padre de la criatura de Jubia, no era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Gray Fullbuster ¿Quién más, sino? Pensaban en eso cuando una llamada de Levy la sacó del shock.

_ "¡Lu-chan te tengo grandes noticias!"_ exclamó desde el otro lado de la línea.

_ Levy-chan, cálmate y cuéntame que sucedió_ preguntó más tranquila.

_ "¿Recuerdas que tenía problemas de mareo?"

_ Si, casi te caes, ¿Cómo no iba recordarlo?

_ "Hoy fui al médico y acaban de darme los resultados… ¿A que no adivinas…?"

_ No me digas_ se golpeó la cabeza y abrió los ojos sorprendida_ ¿Estás embarazada?

_ "¡10 semanas de gestación! Jajjajaja ¿Cómo supiste?"

_ Fue un pequeño Flash Forward_ miró a Erza y a Jubia.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos mis amados lectores! He aquí el cuarto capitulo de esta pequeña ficción, el próximo capitulo ya es el final, y con lo que me despido indefinidamente del fandom, aunque quiero subir una última historia, un one-shot, para mi muy especial. Si no entienden algo, o quieren darme una sugerencia, pueden comentarlo o enviarme un MP yo sabré responderlos. Ah! Se me olvidaba, quiero dar gracias  Hero Root  alguien que ha comentado mucho esta historia y que comentó también antes que la re-subiera. Y claro, muchas gracias a todos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia o alguna otra historia. (leer hace bien!)  
Atte: Reino Inquieto**


	5. Chapter 5

_Había una única palabra que se le ocurría en esos momentos: Suicidio._

* * *

La boda era única, especial, hermosa, como nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Como dama, la organizadora debía hacer las cosas bien. Lucy estaba que moría, le encantaba como todo había quedado bien. La comida al aire libre, las sillas de madera blanca, el pequeño altar de madera blanca con flores rojas, y la alfombra roja sin mancha e inmaculada, su mayor deber era mantenerla de esa forma, y mantenerse impecable, aunque usara los bucles aún, y andaba con una camisa enorme más unas simples sandalias de goma.

_ ¡Lucy! ¿Y si Jellal se escapa? ¿Y si solo me quedo aquí y soy la novia eterna?_ comenzó a preguntarle Erza a su lado en bata, recién salida de la ducha, con sandalias también y una toalla en la cabeza.

_ A ver, Erza, cálmate_ ella no estaba para aguantar a una novia histérica también_ Todo saldrá bien, Jellal te va a estar esperando, así que debes calmarte, no querrás asustarlo… ¿Llegaron las ecografías?

_ Si, las tengo en un sobre rojo_ dijo con cara de cachorro.

_ Perfecto, entonces todo está bien, puedes tranquilizarte_ tachó algo de su lista_ ¿ves? La lista del matrimonio perfecto está resultando más fácil de lo que creí, está completa, no debes preocuparte…

_ Si, tienes razón… Creo que iré a limpiar mi colección de espadas…

_ ¿Ves? Has eso… O tal vez deberías quitarle el filo a tus estrellas ninjas.

_ Si, tienes razón.

La peliroja se metió nuevamente a su habitación, mientras Lucy comenzaba a pensar en otras cosas. Como por ejemplo los bebes… o las bebidas ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba pensando el Natsu, clara y exclusivamente en Natsu, como si el nombre solo le trajera recuerdos de un pasado lejano que no había sido ni hacía 1 mes, el tiempo era relativo, así que simplemente no pensando, le iba mucho mejor. Pero Natsu… Y allí terminaba su lógica, porque volvía a pensar en el Dragneel.

_ Lucy dime que todo está listo, Jellal ya no aguanta los nervios_ dijo de pronto la voz familiar a su lado.

_ ¿¡Na-Na-Na-Natsu!?_ tartamudeó gritando.

_ Io Lucy _ la saludó sonriendo, como si nada nunca hubiera pasado.

_ ¡Qué haces aquí!_ gritó sorprendida.

_ Lucy, baja la voz_ le dijo inocentemente.

_ Lo siento… ¿Pero qué haces aquí?_ preguntó en susurros.

_ ¿Qué más? Soy el padrino, tengo que vigilar que todo esté bien… ¡Esto es un problema! Solo deberían ver que la comida éste comible.

_ Ya… todo está bien, lo estoy organizando yo, después de todo_ dijo enojada, que él dudara de sus habilidades era un golpe.

_ No dudo, ya sabes, pero Jellal…

_ ¿Está insoportable, nervioso y algo histérico?

_ Eso. ¿Cómo supiste?

_ Oh, créeme que no te gustará ver a la novia.

_ Es mejor que me valla, no quiero encontrarme con Erza.

_ ¡Espera!

Natsu se detuvo, se dio media vuelta, y la rubia se le aferró a la corbata, prendió el último botón de la camisa y le hiso nuevamente el nudo, arregló las solapas del bléiser, le sonrió, él solo se sorprendió, si era verdad que antes la rubia lo hacía todo el tiempo, eso había sido en el pasado, y ahora ellos… Ahora ellos estaban en una transición y… y casi no era correcto, la rubia y el rosado se sonrojaron hasta las orejas cuando se dieron cuenta de su proximidad, y si bien él había aprendido a controlar esos tonos rojizos sobre su rostro, ahora simplemente no podía al saber que ella sabía que simplemente él…

_ Gra-Gracias_ dijo haciendo una reverencia y marchó rápidamente de allí.

_ De nada_ dijo viendo sus espaldas.

¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta que Natsu siempre había estado allí para ella? Natsu la había apoyado cuando otros solo le dieron la espalda… Natsu…

_ ¡Natsu, cuidado!_ gritó apartándolo de golpe.

Uno de los postes de cemento, del arco de la entrada de la novia de un momento a otro se tambaleó cuando el Dragneel pasaba debajo, la rubia lo alcanzó a ver y corrió, apartándole de su camino, si no lo hubiera hecho, el poste de cemento hubiera caído sobre el Dragneel… La posibilidad de tener un accidente el mismo día de la boda no estaba contemplada en su lista, así que simplemente suspiró, era la lista perfecta, para la perfecta boda de la perfecta pareja…

_ Eso estuvo cerca…_ dijo suspirando.

_ Si… Gracias…_ dijo debajo de ella, apenas hablando por haber quedado con la boca a la altura de sus pechos.

_ l-lo siento_ se levantó, roja como un tomate

_ Va, no te preocupes_ ahora si se fue.

La rubia le vio marcharse, pero en su camino se tropezó con el cocinero que llevaba varios cuchillos que estuvieron a punto de hundirse en la piel del pelirosado, ella contuvo el aliento, en ese preciso momento, Lisanna tiró de él, apartándolo del camino de la muerte, y quizás nadie supo que el Dragneel estuvo a punto de tener un cruel accidente. Por lo demás, los trabajadores levantaron el poste de cemento pidiendo disculpas, y ella suspiró.

El lugar era campo abierto. Había un hermoso lago dónde nadaban unos hermosos cisnes blancos, patos silvestres, la naturaleza estaba cargada de flores preciosas. Todo estaba bien, _excepto ella_.

_ Lucy cariño_ le dijo Ever_ Lo invitados están llegando…_ le susurró_ ¿Por qué no vas y te pones algo más apropiado?

_ ¿Eh?_ la rubia se sorprendió.

_ Linda, andas en una camisa y chancletas.

Creyó que le iba a dar un mini infarto cuando se dio cuenta. Por suerte no estaba lejos de su habitación en el pequeño hotel, así que corrió a ella, rápidamente se sacó la camisa, se puso su vestido, se soltó los bucles, y la organizadora de boda perfecta apareció de pronto, aunque ella no lo notó, hacía mucho que no se veía a un espejo, después del incidente, había perdido su habitual seguridad.

_ ¿Se puede?_ preguntó en la puerta Jellal.

_ Sí, claro, pasa, pasa…_ se calzó los negros y altos zapatos_ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la recepción?

_ Eso creo…_ se sentó a su lado, estaba vestido con su traje, pero no brillaba.

_ ¿Ocurre algo?_ dijo sin ponerse el último aro.

_ Lucy tengo miedo_ ella lo miró_ Me estoy muriendo de miedo_ se soplo las manos, complicado.

_ ¿No quieres acaso casarte? No te olvides que ante la ley, ustedes…

_ Si, si, ya estamos casados_ se puso nervioso_ es decir, ¡Nos casamos el 14 de febrero por el civil! Pero…

_ ¿Pero?

_ Esto es muy diferente_ se paró_ ¿Y si no soy suficientemente bueno para ella? ¿Y si sus expectativas son demasiado altas y no puedo cumplirlas? Es decir..._ se rascó la cabeza_ Ella se merece algo mejor…

_ ¿Qué estás diciendo?_ ella se sentó a su lado, tomando una de sus manos_ ¡Jellal! ¡Eres el chico que cruzó medio continente por ella! ¡Por un simple autógrafo! El chico pasivo que condujo 24 horas continúas para llegar a su fiesta de cumpleaños…

_ Si nos casamos hoy, no podrá volver a lucir un vestido de novia… Por el civil al menos podremos divorciarnos si algo sale mal

_ Jellal_ ella acarició su mano_ Erza te escogió, a ti y solo a ti de entre todos los pretendientes que tubo… Ella te eligió, para ser su esposo y padre de sus hijos, para que juntos pasaran la vida… Si crees que ella es perfecta y se merece lo mejor ¿No crees que su decisión fue la mejor?

_ ¿Tú crees?

_ ¡Claro! No es necesario creerlo… ¿Tu la amas?

_ Por supuesto, dejaría de respirar por ella.

_ ¿Entonces de que dudas?

_ ¡Gracias!

Él se levantó de un golpe, se arregló el traje, y ahora brillaba como nunca ella le había visto brillar, al parecer, al menos el novio estaba listo. Ese día había sido de locos, solo faltaba que Erza entrara allí con su enorme vestido pidiendo consejo y golpeara… Justamente alguien golpeaba la puerta, no podía esperar a que sus suposiciones estuvieran correctas.

_ Lucy_ dijo esa maldita y apreciada voz.

_ Natsu… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar afuera con el novio saludando a los invitados!

_ Lucy quiero hablar algo contigo, siéntate.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón de aspecto antiguo, algo alejado. Era claro que él no se inhibía, sin embargo en ese momento, ella se sentía timorata, como una adolescente, en el mismo cuarto a solas con el muchacho que le gusta… Pero todo cambió cuando él comenzó a hablar.

_ Lucy he estado pensando mucho el tema y…_ suspiró_ Creo que lo mejor es alejarnos un tiempo.

Su rostro quedó perplejo, ¿Alejarse un tiempo? Se le partió el corazón. Él no podía estar hablando enserio ¿Cierto?

_ Me regresaré a Magnolia… ¿Lo recuerdas? Nuestra ciudad de origen_ suspiró_ En la infancia vivimos en un mismo lugar sin conocernos…

Su mundo se derrumbó apenas el peli rosa comenzó a hablar, y cada vez que acotaba algo nuevo, una daga le atravesaba el corazón, ver su rostro positivo y sus sonrisas felinas fueron lo que más le dolieron.

_ Happy se quedará en esta ciudad, al cuidado de Lisanna por un tiempo, aunque Gray se mudará a nuestra casa_ dijo otras cosas_ el trabajo…

Y el Dragneel comenzó a hablar de un sin número de perfectas cosas, de lo que sería su vida, que quería trabajar, él esperaba que ella pudiera visitarle en vacaciones de verano, y que hasta que Happy terminara de estudiar, permanecería en esa ciudad… Sin quererlo, su corazón comenzó a romperse. Otra vez, y roto, no era capaz de repararlo de nuevo.

_ ¡Qué están haciendo!_ Happy llegó a interrumpirlos_ ¡La boda está por comenzar!

Natsu se levantó y la dejó sola. La promesa quedaba rota. Y ella se quedaba allí. No hiso algo para detenerlo, solo vio desaparecer su espalda, y antes que estirara su brazo para tomarlo y detenerlo, el chico había desaparecido, por lo tanto él no había escuchado su nombre de los labios de ella.

Natsu Dragneel, su mejor amigo…

_ Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a este hombre y a ésta mujer…

Natsu Dragneel, el chico que la había salvado de la muerte…

_ ¿Aceptas a éste hombre para amarlo y respetarlo…?

Natsu Dragneel, el chico que le había dicho que la amaba…

_ Si hay alguna razón para que esta unión no quede concretada, que alguien se oponga ahora, o calle para siempre…

Natsu Dragneel, la única persona que no podía separarse de su lado…

_ Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia.

Natsu Dragneel se iría apenas terminara ese matrimonio…

_ Felicidades Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilia, su nombre.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Según la tradición, la próxima en casarse serás tú_ le dijo Levy.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Agarraste el ramo_ le recordó Jubia.

Lucy Heartfilia, la chica soltera que había agarrado el ramo de la novia. Soltera… Ella estaba Sola.

No pudo seguirse quedando en ese lugar. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Ella sabía que le quería, tanto o más como él la quería a ella. ¿A quién tenía que odiar? ¿A él por irse? En su loca carrera, había tomado un sendero hacia el interior del bosque, sus blancos pies estaban rasgados por las plantas y su vestido tenía una rama en el brocado.

¿A quién tenía que odiar? ¿A ella misma por no ser capaz de decir dos palabras, 5 letras? Nunca había estado en ese lugar, estaba perdida pues no recordaba como regresar, pero necesitaba ir a un lugar más alto. El problema, es que frente a ella solo había un tronco de árbol, atravesado en un rio. Antes que fuera consiente, ya estaba en la mitad, y sintió miedo cuando uno de sus zapatos cayó al rio, y rápidamente se fue, no sería una linda caída si llegaba a caerse.

¿Debía odiar a Sting por morirse y dejarla Sola? Pero entonces, si eso era así, ¿Por qué nunca se había sentido sola? ¡Ya recordaba! Simple, porqué el rosadito inmaduro había estado siempre con ella.

_ ¡Lucy quédate dónde estás!_ escuchó el grito detrás ella, pero creyó que solo era el viento, así que siguió avanzando_ ¡Maldición Luce!

Se dio el tiempo de sentarse, y presenciar como el rosadito de siempre se sacaba los zapatos, los ataba y se los ponía detrás del cuello, para avanzar por ese tronco podrido que no aguantaría probablemente el peso de los dos… ¡Rayos!

_ ¡Natsu no vengas!

_ Ven conmigo por favor… ¿A dónde quieres ir tú sola? ¿Sabes lo peligroso y arriesgado que es cruzar este tronco? ¡Por la mierda! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Te das cuenta que soy yo quien te está regañando! ¡Lucy!

_ ¡Da igual! Tú haces este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo y nunca te he reclamado ¡Déjame sola!

_ Ni hablar. Iré dónde ti y… Y hablaremos_ él avanzó un poco más.

_ ¿A hablar? ¡Contigo!_ ella avanzó más y se dio vuelta a mirarlo_ ¡Retrocede!

_ ¡No quiero!

_ Ahora eres el infantil de siempre… Torpe.

_ ¡Pues la torpe eres tú que te comportas como una niña de 6 a…!_ él dijo algo que ella no escuchó, porque solo pudo recordar el "crack"

_ Natsu…_ ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo_ Cruzaremos juntos… ¿De acuerdo? Es muy tarde como para volver.

_ Si Lucy…_ él miró a la rubia tranquilo_ Pon un pie delante del otro y no hagas movimientos muy bruscos, estaré detrás de ti en un momento… Solo, no mires atrás.

Ella comenzó a moverse, apresuró su paso cuando sintió como el tronco gradualmente se resbalaba, y finalmente cruzó. Suspiró, y se volteó a ver al muchacho que le devolvió una mirada llena de rabia, regaño, soberbia, estaba enojado con ella.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Porqué insistes en ponerte en peligro? ¡Por qué rayos no me haces caso!_ se cruzó de brazos y enojado, se sentó dándole la espalda_ Te fuiste, sin más ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu Dragneel, los mejores amigos.

Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu Dragneel, quienes se salvaron el uno al otro. Natsu de la soledad de Lucy, y Lucy de los temores de Natsu.

Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu Dragneel quienes se aprecian.

Solo Lucy y Natsu los únicos que no pueden alejarse de sí mismos.

Lucy se quedaba, Natsu se iba.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¿Qué habrá tras la muerte?

_ ¿Comida?

La rubia se golpeó mentalmente, era inútil, eso de pedirles peras al olmo era tan posible como hacer reflexionar a Natsu Dragneel, pero no lo regañó, ella le quería así. Sonrió. Esa mañana se encontraban frente a la placa conmemorativa de Sting Eucliff.

_ Qué bueno que no te casaste con él_ dijo de pronto dejándole unas flores y quitaba el pasto seco de alrededor.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso?

_ Fijate su apellido, "Eucliff" te hubieras llamado Lucy Heartfilia de Eucliff suena mal, no me gusta.

_ Que gracioso_ ella se levantó y caminó hacia la salida_ Pues "Dragneel" no es muy bonito que digamos.

El hombre que estaba encendiendo un incienso, alcanzó a escuchar eso con su súper desarrollado oído y se levanto enojado. Rápidamente la alcanzó.

_ ¿Estás diciendo que ese idiota era mejor que yo?

_ Emmm eso lo estás suponiendo solo.

_ Realmente lo piensas ¿Verdad?

_ ¿Qué importa? Él está muerto.

_ ¡Vamos!

Caminaron juntos un poco más, él la molestó, ella se cabreó, lo mandó al demonio, él se sintió, ella se enojó, y él terminó perdiendo. Antes de salir del cementerio, él se dio vuelta, sonrió.

_ Adios Sting.

_ ¡Natsu! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?_ ella le tocó la bocina, sips, se irían en carro, él puso cara de enfermo al percatarse.

_ ¡Ya voy!_ dio un paso, y sintió como si alguien lo empujara, se dio vuelta a mirar, pero no había alguien.

_ ¿Natsu, ocurre algo?_ preguntó ella preocupada.

_ Nada_ se sentó a su lado_ ¿Nos vamos?

_ Ya dijimos adiós_ ella aceleró y se marcharon.

Juntos.

* * *

**¡Hola a Todos! Aquí el final de esta historia. Y con éste final me despido... ¡Fueron todos maravillosos! Y lamento haberles "trolleado" con algunos finales, ejejjeje siempre he dicho que no me gustan los finales de princesa. Bueno, éste será la ultima historia que escriba para el fandom, al menos de Fairy Tail, por problemas me despido aquí. La verdad es que quiero ser escritora, y volcaré todo en mis sueños. ¡Hasta una próxima! Deseenme suerte.  
**Atte: Reino Inquieto.


End file.
